Jesse Nealoc
by Orla25
Summary: Alejandra 'Alex' Davis is TNA's newest knockout. She gets teamed with Ink Inc and quickly becomes best friends with Shannon Moore. Not so much with Jesse Neal
1. Welcome to TNA Alejandra

I let out an excited squeel as I pulled into the quiet parking lot in front of the magnificent building which had three life changing letters-for me anyway- on it...

T.N.A

I jumped out of my jeep making my quickly through the parking lot to the front door of the building I am going to be spending a lot of time in / living my dream in .

I looked at my watch -perfect timing- and took a deep breath before excitedy entering the busy ,building a few people watched as a walked towards the room marked 'Dixie Carter TNA President'.

I happily knocked on the door entering when I heard a faint come trying to act calm as I entered the room ,where three people were sitting two men and a women who was now smiling brightly

"Alejandra come in"she putting away sheets of paper of paper and telling the two men she would 'see them later' before asking them send Lauren down to her. When they got up to leave I recognized them as Robert Roode and James Storm.

"So ready to become a part of T.N.A?"Dixie asked when I sat down in the soft arm chair in front of her desk

"Yes"I proudly

"Alright then just sigh here" She said handing me a pen and pointing to a line a the bottom of a page marked CONTRACT on the top where I swiftly sighed my name -Alejandra Davis-

"And here" she repeated fliping the page over

"Welcome to TNA Alejandra"She shaking my hand

"Thank you so much and please call me alex"I replied before there was a knock at the door and a blonde head looked in

"Lauren this is Alejandra our newest Knockout ,I want you show her the ropes and wantnot"She told the former knockout's champ

"Sure come on"Lauren said motioning for me to leave with her

I jumped thanking Dixie again before leaving

"Call me angelina I hate being called lauren"said as we made our way to the locker room

"Call me Alex I hate Alejandra"I said as she laughed "We are going to be good friends"Angelina said smiling at me as we entered the locker room


	2. Meeting the roster

Angelina introduced me to the roster

My thoughts were...(This is the most roster so its kinda long)

Shannon Moore:Super nice (Likes Angelina)

Jesse Neal:Hot but a prick

Abyss:Sweet but kinda scary

Aj styles:

Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin:A bit of a perv but funny

Amazing red:Quiet

Brian Kendrick:Goofball

Chelsea:Quiet but nice

Christy:Goofy but nice

The pope:super nice

Daffney:Nice

Daniels:Dickhead

Desmond wolfe:Nice ,goofball

Doug Williams:Kinda quiet but nice

Eric young:Jokester

James Storm/Robert Roode:Super fun

Jay Lethal:Nice

Jeff Hardy:Prick

Kaz:Prick

Kevin Nash:Nice

Kurt Angle:Super nice

The Beautiful people:Super nice and fun

Matt Morgan:Funny

:Nice, funny

ODB:Crazy

Orlando Jordan:Prick Weird

Raven:Nice

Rhino:Nice quiet

Rob Terry:Quiet

RVD:Nice

Roxxi:Bitch

Samoa Joe:Nice Fun

Scott hall:Ok bit of a perv

Sting:Prick

Tomko:Prick

Taylor Wilde/Sarita:Bitches

"Hey Alex ,Dixie wants to see you"Christy said sticking her head in the door before leaving again

"il see you later"I said to Angelina and Chelsea who I had been talking to

"Hey Dixie you wanted to see me?"I asked after arriving at her office

"Ya I wanted to give you your storyline"She replied getting out a pile of papers

"You are going to be a part Ink Inc , you will just be managing at first then in a month or two you will start wrestling"She continued handing me the papers

"Alright thanks Dixie"I replied before making my way back to the locker room


	3. Meeting Jesse

The Next week

...

"So your going to be a part of Inc Ink?"Angelina asked while we were sitting in the locker room watching The pope vs Matt Morgan

"Yup"I replied

"Lucky"she said looking back at the screen as Matt Morgan closelined The Pope

"Jelous that I get to work with Shannon?"I asked already knowing it was true

"Wha- No "She stuttered

"Uh huh"I laughed as she threw me a fake glare

"So when do you bebut?"Angelina asked as Matt Morgan pined The pope

"I don't know yet ,soon hopefully"I replied as Lacey and Velvet entered

"Hey whatcha talking bout?"Lacey asked falling onto the couch beside me

"When Alex is debuting"Angelina replied from where she was sitting infront of a mirror beside Velvet as they were getting ready for their match

"Which is?"Lacey asked

"No idea"I sighed

"So your our new manager?"I heard from behind me as I was getting a drink from a vending machine

When I turned to see who asked I came face to face or more face to chest with Jesse Neal

"Yup"I replied as he glared at while I got my drink which had just rolled out

"Well we don't need a manager"He replied still glaring

"Not my problem , I manage you guys for a month or two and then I get to wrestle"I replied walking away from him towards the locker room

"You wrestle"He asked shocked

"Ya ,that so hard to believe"I asked looking back at him as he started laughing

"Ya it is"He replied

"Lots of people said the same about you when you started didnt they?"I asked which caused him to stop laughing and glare again "See ya later Jesse"I smirked returning to the dressing room

"God he's annoying"I muttered when I went into the locker room

"Who?"Lacey asked watching the match between Velvet and Angelina

"Jesse"I replied sitting down beside her and handing her a water

"Thanks"She replied taking a sip "Ya but he's hot"She continued

"Still super annoying I don't know if I can handle working with him"I replied

"Just two months ,then you get to wrestle"Lacey clapped ,she knows exactly what to say

"True"I replied grining at the tought that in a few months I would be wrestling in a TNA ring


End file.
